Daewoo Nubira
|length=Hatchback: 1999 Sedan: 1999 Wagon: 2000-02 Sedan: 2000-02 Wagon: |width= 2000-02 Wagon: |height=Hatchback & 1999 Sedan: 1999 Wagon: 2000-02 Sedan: 2000-02 Wagon: |engine=2.0L I4 |transmission=4-speed automatic 5-speed manual |predecessor=Daewoo Nexia |successor=Daewoo Lacetti |body_style=4-door sedan 5-door hatchback 5-door station wagon |layout=FF layout |assembly=Gunsan, South Korea Craiova, Romania Cairo, Egypt (Daewoo Motors Egypt, since 1997) }} The Daewoo Nubira is a compact car produced by South Korean automaker Daewoo Motors from 1997 to 2008. The first generation car, model J100, was released to the market in 1997 as Daewoo Nubira, and it was sold until 1999. It was developed as a replacement for the GM T platform-based Daewoo Nexia and designed by Italian I.DE.A Institute. Engineering was carried out at Daewoo's now defunct Worthing Technical Centre in the United Kingdom. Sedan, hatchback and station wagon models were available. In 2000, the first generation underwent over 90 improvements and was re-released as model J150. In the Korean market, J150 was marketed as Daewoo Nubira II. Examples of these include an increase in passenger space and reduction in noise, harshness and vibration, particularly from the engine by adding a fourth engine mount and by tuning the intake resonators. In addition, the exterior design was reworked by Daewoo's Worthing Technical Centre in the United Kingdom, creating a more dynamic image. All Nubiras had a choice of 1.6, 1.8 or 2.0-litre L4 petrol engines: no diesel version was ever offered, although the Worthing Technical Centre installed Renault's F8 1.9-litre engine in a small number of test vehicles, under a development programme known as J151. In 2004, Nubira was replaced by Daewoo Lacetti (model J200), a new Pininfarina-designed sedan, was unveiled, and the expansion of the lineup followed by a presentation of the new station wagon in 2005. However, in some European market, the Nubira name was kept for the sedans and the station wagons. The Nubira was sold in the United States and Canada from 1999-2002, when it would be replaced by the 2004 Suzuki Forenza/Reno in the United States, and in Canada as the Chevrolet Optra (also introduced in 2004). The hatchback is one of the rarest models of the Daewoos sold in the United States. The Nubira was briefly produced from CKD kits on Taganrog, Russia TagAZ factory; it was marketed as the Doninvest Orion. Until 2008, Daewoo Nubira was produced in Romania in a former Daewoo factory which had the licence from GM Daewoo. The Daewoo Nubira is still produced in Egypt, 2008 , in a former Daewoo factory which has the licence from GM Daewoo. The name Nubira is an Esperanto word, which means "cloud-going." Image:'00-'02 Daewoo Nubira Sedan.JPG|2000-2002 Daewoo Nubira sedan (Canada) Image:00-02 Daewoo Nubira wagon rear.jpg|2000-2002 Daewoo Nubira wagon (US) See also * Daewoo Lacetti References External links *DaewooTech.com - Friendly forum (English speaking) for Daewoo owners. *Daewoo section in Nilemotors.net - Egypt's largest car forum (Arabic) Nubira Category:Compact cars Category:Pininfarina Category:1990s automobiles Category:2000s automobiles Category:Vehicles introduced in 1997 cs:Daewoo Nubira de:Daewoo Nubira es:Daewoo Nubira fr:Daewoo Nubira ko:대우 누비라 it:Daewoo Nubira pl:Daewoo Nubira pt:Daewoo Nubira ro:Daewoo Nubira ru:Daewoo Nubira sv:Daewoo Nubira